


ENTER NAME==>

by Yitzhakonbroadway (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yitzhakonbroadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do me a favor and go out to your backyard?"<br/>Hesitantly, Arin stood up and walked out to the back of his house to see a large white triangle , about 15 feet hight, towering over him. <br/>"Barry did you put a giant fucking triangle in my backyard</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENTER NAME==>

When it was time for Arin to sort through all the mail they had received, he was confused to see a small package with no sender address. Cautiously, Arin opened the yellow folder to see nothing but a disk, loosely sitting inside a homemade paper folder with no markings on it but the word "SBURB" in large, red, blocky letters. He tossed it aside assuming it was either a virus or some shitty flash game.  
Without another thought, he went back to picking through the fan mail and submitted games.   
Before he left the office he remembered the strange game and placed it in his hoodie pocket right before he left.  
That night, out of curiosity, he went online and tried searching the title of the game. After almost an hour and a half of nothing, he decided to leave it to rest and search in the morning.   
The night was filled with restless sleep and haunting thoughts about the content of the disk. He couldn't figure out why, but something bothered him about not knowing about the mystery of whatever is on it. He recieved unlabeled, broken, disks all the time! Why in the world would this specific game be bothering him this much?  
Hastily, he stood up slowly, as not to wake Suzy, and padded over to the computer where he turned it on again. The computer quickly revved to life and Arin contemplated just putting the game in. No, instead he would go onto the subreddit and make a post asking if anyone on there knew anything about the strange disk. Surely somebody did, right? He watched as thousands of replies rolled in and still not a single one could answer the mystery of the games contents.   
A final wave of curiosity and impulsivity hit Arin as he took the blank disk and inserted it into his computer.  
Almost as soon as the disk slot closed in, a loading screen popped up with a symbol that was comprised of overlapping circles and bright flashing colors covered the screen in a headache inducing way. A wispy sky background and dramatic music filled his computer screen and in the meantime, fear and regret filled his mind. He tried to exit the screen, even trying to reboot his computer, but it was to no avail. Finally the loading reached it's end and it automatically exited the window. He was faced with his desktop and a run-prompt window with the words "SBURB IS CONNECTING TO A HOST SERVER. PLEASE WAIT." 'the fuck kinda name is sburb?' he mumbled to himself. A wave of ease washed over Arin. If nobody knew anything about the game, surely nobody would be hosting a server, right? Wrong. To Arin's shock, the prompt box's text changed to read "HOST SERVER CONNECTED. PRESS 'ENTER' TO BEGIN GAME." With shaky hands he slowly moved his finger over the enter key and without thinking pressed down on it. He hoped with everything he had that this was nothing but a shitty MMO, but in his heart he knew it was going to be something much worse. Another loading screen came up and his phone buzzed to alert him that he had received a new text message. He pushed a few papers around on his desk to uncover his phone from underneath, to see that he had been receiving many texts from barry. Realizing he had been focusing on the installation and not on the real world, he started sifting through all the messages he received to see that the texts became more frantic the more they came in.   
Barry: Hey I got this weird game in the mail and I'm gonna set up a host server you should play it with me   
Barry: Shit man something's off about this...  
Barry: oh my god Arin you have to see this  
Rocks started filling in Arin's stomach when he read the last text, yet it also came with a wash of comfort knowing that hopefully his game would be connecting to Barry's.  
The loading bar crawled to its end and the nervous tension in the air could be sliced. When the loading came to an end, Arin was greeted with what seemed to be an overhead screenshot of the grump office. Bordering the image, was a toolbar labeled 'SBURB' with various options sitting beside it for editing, maybe?   
A quicky tutorial started playing under one of the options, showing different cursors for, exactly what he assumed, editing. Horror struck him when one of the cursors moved around the screen, showing that instead of a photo of the grump space like he thought, it seemed to be a live video feed. One of the cursors could raise the ground and the other leveled it back down again. In the corner of the screen he could see Vernon sitting at his desk with headphones on, completely un-phased by what was happening. Moving around the screen, he could also see Barry, an expression of worry spread across His face. Arin's face mimicked his as he quickly reached for his phone to call Barry. Tapping on his contact, he kept a close watch on the man in his screen. He could see Barry reaching for his phone and raising it to his ear.  
"Hey Arin?"  
"Hey? So do you have any explanation for this game?"  
He figured since Barry has obviously been playing a whopping twenty minutes longer than he had been, maybe he had some answers.   
"I honestly don't know yet? As impossible as it sounds, it seems to be a real time land editing software. I don't know for sure though. Do me a favor and go out to your backyard?"  
Hesitantly, Arin stood up and walked out to the back of his house to see a large white triangle , about 15 feet hight, towering over him.   
"Barry did you put a giant fucking triangle in my backyard"  
"Aaaaa, maybe?"

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come.   
> Grumpskeleton.tumblr.com


End file.
